


The Night Series - I

by fleurdelaire



Series: The Night Series [1]
Category: Constantine, Constantine (2005), Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Angel/Human - Freeform, F/F, Fallen Angel, M/M, Multi, Other, Yaoi, androgynous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelaire/pseuds/fleurdelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd be in Heaven if it wasn't Lucifer..<br/>"Lucy,you little shit." he muttered under his breath before walking to the door. When he opened he saw someone - something- that he wasn't expecting: Gabriel,the loony fallen angel stood on his door,wet white clothes on and making visible the angel's skinny chest. Not that it was possible to determinate if IT was he or she anyway.<br/>Speechless and with a big pair of puppy green eyes,Gabriel stared at him,as if asking to come in.<br/>Constantine pondered for a few seconds.  [....]<br/>Gabriel looked skinnier,paler than the usual and its hair was surely with a lot of knots in the golden curls. It was hard to refer to Gabriel as it. In Constantine's opinion,it was better call the angel "she" as he looked more likely as a lesbian woman than as a gay man.<br/>"So,what brings the Heaven's most hated angel here?" John said mocking as Gabriel closed the door slowly "Missed me,Gabs?"</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>Part I of ? series of fluffy/erotic/dark/etc fanfics of John Constantine and Gabriel. Inpired in the Movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Series - I

**Author's Note:**

> I - in no way - want to offend any relious belief. I have no religion - true - but I respect them all.  
> Obviously Constantine(2005) and the characters/actors/everything don't belong to me. Also,I ain't making money with this - it's just for fun.

The fallen angel shivered as the cold water evolved its body.  
Gabriel.  
This name once made the half breeds shiver, it was a name of respect. A name of power,of glory...of faith.  
Now,lying in the cold pool,this name meant nothing. Nothing but a sand in the wind,left behind and unwanted. It felt in the wrong place,in the wrong body. Gabriel winced as he moved. It's ribs protesting at every move that the fallen angel made to stand and leave the pool.  
Pain.  
Constantine had been noble to the fallen angel. Too noble.  
Gabriel now knew what was pain. What felt like to be left behind as if you were nothing. Now it knew.  
Leaving these thoughts aside,Gabriel stepped out of the pool,just to find a policeman with a puzzled look.  
"Sir....uh....madam....you're not supposed to be here..." said the man who didn't knew how to define Gabriel. The man wore an aviator pair of sunglasses and a dark blue coat where in yellow could be read LAPD. He was short and had a silver straight hair, such a fat old man,he was.Gabriel understood the confusion of the man.  
Angels had no gender or age,they had no such things as sexual desires and behavior or even had genitals organs. They were something like a mixture of the both genders. It was too difficult to a simple human understand this,so Gabriel left these thoughts aside answering the man's question about where it lived.  
"Have you ever heard of John Constantine?" it said weakly,almost falling on the floor.It could have passed only hours, maybe days after Gabriel's failed attempt to bring the Satan's child to Earth. As the old man - which now Gabriel new to be named Smith - was leading Gabriel to the car,the blonde fallen angel knew that Constantine did it. The arrogant bastard managed to save the world once again.  
For a brief moment,Gabriel wondered if God himself had planned this. If he had knew what Gabriel would do....and sent Constantine to save the humans...and in consequence,Constantine had saved himself.  
Even though his angel powers were gone,Gabriel still was sensitive to the other powers,easily regonzing the Smith man as an angel. The man smiled a bit as he noticed that Gabriel was staring blankly at him.  
Gabriel couldn't see why God was being so good to him. Why sent it help? Why not leave Gabriel to its own demons,to its pain?Then a thought hit the blonde fallen angel: He was alone. God was merciful enough to it. Now Gabriel had to live its life on its own,without the help and protection of the Father of all the creatures. Without God.  
As the car passed fast by unknow streets,Gabriel felt a pit in its stomach and what he later learned was called guilty,washed over it.  
The half angel Smith suddenly stopped the car and turned to a very confused Gabriel.  
"Constantine lives in the sixth floor. The door with some weird draws in his apartment."  
Gabriel nodded. Obviously it knew where Constantine lived. When it was an angel,it always watched over John. Always.  
Even after their fights and arguments, Gabriel worried about John's well being. Besides the certain disdain for the humanity,Gabriel wanted to see the noble humans. The ones who were worth of having God's love. It meant no harm.  
Gabriel's plan was to bring Hell to earth so those who are selfless and noble could rise up and be worthy of God's love, dying in selfless ways and going to Heaven as just reward. It was a good plan,in Gabriel's opinion.  
Don't get me wrong. Gabriel still hated and deplored humans. But it truly believe in some of them. Specially Constantine. Only the dark haired exorcist had showed mercy to the fallen angel,and Gabriel owed him this. Even being stubborn and rude,John still was able to be selfless and noble.  
"..Gabriel...." Smith said slowly "Don't forget....Our Lord is our shepherd,he watches over us all."  
"Thank you" was all Gabriel managed to say after getting out of the car. The man nodded and left.  
Gabriel looked at the buiding in front of him and sighed.

X

A soft knock on his door puzzled the man. He wasn't used to be friends visiting him...or having friends at all.  
But then he remembered of Angela.  
Not even last week,Constantine had saved not only her life but the whole world also. And let's not forget that he was able to clean his soul with God's forgiveness.  
He'd be in Heaven if it wasn't Lucifer..  
"Lucy,you little shit." he muttered under his breath before walking to the door. When he opened he saw someone - something- that he wasn't expecting: Gabriel,the loony fallen angel stood on his door,wet clothes fighting and making visible the angel's skinny chest. Not that it was possible to determinate if it was he or she anyway.  
Speechless and with a big pair of puppy green eyes,Gabriel stared at him,as if asking to come in.  
Constantine pondered for a few seconds. Gabriel only did what it did for the greater good,true. But still,the fallen angel had killed his friend,tried to kill Angela and the whole humanity. He sighed opening the door a bit more,gesturing to the fallen angel come inside.  
Gabriel - Constantine remembered - seemed to dislike John more than the rest of the humans and usually got annoyed by the way John thought and acted.  
John still remembered of a fight he had with the half breed. John shouted,angrily throwing the Bible at the fireplace,which made Gabriel gasp. John was 17 at that time. He was angry with God because he thought was unfair to be cursed to see angels and demons. Unlike John, Gabriel reacted calmly without doing any violent actions and expressing anger. It's reactions though were rather sadistic since he mentioned John's cancer as the reason he was going to die and go to hell for the "life you took"; mentioning that he couldn't buy a place in Heaven and referred to John's successful albeit short suicide seven years ago.  
Gabriel looked skinnier,paler than the usual and its hair was surely with a lot of knots in the golden curls. It was hard to refer to Gabriel as it. In Constantine's opinion,it was better call the angel "she" as he looked more likely as a lesbian woman than as a gay man.  
"So,what brings the Heaven's most hated angel here?" John said mocking as Gabriel closed the door slowly "Missed me,Gabs?"  
Gabriel tried to suppress the urge to roll its eyes and sighed,sitting on a chair.  
"What,the cat ate your tongue?" John said before grabbing a gum and throwing it inside his mouth. The room no longer smelled like tabaco,and that made Gabriel smirk.  
"No cigars or cigarettes,son?" Gabriel said teasing.  
"I see your bad sense of humor and sadism are intacts." John commented before crossing his arms "What do you want,Gabriel?"  
The fallen angel's mouth opened and then closed a few times. Its beautiful and rather innocent looking face was confused.  
Yes,why was she here? Constantine thought narrowing his eyes.  
The angel looked down "I....I....don't know"  
"You have nowhere else to go,right?" John spoke "Right?"  
Gabriel nodded,looking rather sad.  
"And were you actually expecting me to help you? To put you under my protective wings and help you?" John barked in a rude way "Expected me to feel for you?"  
At every comment,Gabriel winced as if it was in pain.  
Suddenly hot tears fell again.  
John's voice was now distant.  
Gabriel fell on its knee. A river of tears in the angel's eyes. Pain not only in the now human body but also in the heart.  
It had begged to die,it almost pleaded. Now,in front of John,Gabriel looked so sad,helpless that John couldn't help himself but stop mocking and sigh. He wasn't good at making people feeling better. As the sobs were growing louder,John made what he had seem in the movies.  
He went to the crying blonde and hugged it. More sobs came and Gabriel saw itself blind because of the tears. "There,there,you silly angel..." John managed to say patting the angel's back gently,noticing the bones of what used to be wings,before Gabriel cried more.  
"..end my life..." the fallen angel said between sobs and shivers.  
Gabriel only wanted to help. To do something to its beloved God. Gabriel may have been cruel and silly,a bit crazy but he surely loved God more than anything. And now....he was far,far from everything he loved. God's voice was so far from Gabriel that it hurted the angel. Tears fell again.  
For a second Gabriel wished to be someone else. A human maybe? Even though the once angel hated the humans,it would be easier. Now the fallen angel had gotten itself hating whatever he had become.  
He wasn't an angel.  
Nor a demon.  
Not even a goddamn human.

Gabriel's failures devoured the blonde's heart,making the fallen angel drown in its own imperfections.

X

The warmth of John's body made the angel shiver,and the exorcist noticed. John probably thought that it was because Gabriel was cold and the sudden warmth was very sudden,but it was more than this.  
Something inside Gabriel's core changed as the man touched the fallen angel. He had to suppress the urge to moan when John's hug had tight against it.  
An involuntary change in the angel's body happened. The chest was now more prominent,more feminine,the waist was thinner,the arse and the thighs more rounded. The angel had changed into a rather feminine body.  
John felt the sudden change and stepped back a bit,eyes wide watching the angel.  
He knew that Gabriel could choose any form,but this was a surprise to him.  
The feminine body made her look even more helpless and weak and Constantine wanted to slap himself when he noticed that he had been staring at the angels body - especially the prominent breasts with two small perky nipples - under the white wet vests.  
He really should have got laid with Angela when she gave him hints.  
Now look at him,lusting after a celestial being,the very same who almost destroyed the world. The very same who now was kneeling on Constantine's floor,begging forgiveness to what John couldn't know if it was to him,God or the both.  
The angel started to speak,sobbing,yelling as if she was in a church.  
John sighed and pulled the now feminine angel up,getting closer to the angel's face.  
Gabriel started to murmur,his wide green eyes in confusion as Constanine leaned to her.  
A kiss.  
Well,not even a proper kiss. He just touched the angel's lips for two seconds and then stepped back.  
"Finally found a way to shut you up." he spoke,a bit flushed himself. He needed a cigarette.  
The angel was shocked and furiously blushing.  
Something about this kind of touch gave her - now she decided to use a female body and hide the bones of what had been her wings. She was getting tired of people asking if she was a man or a woman.- a fuzzy feeling. The rather androgynous looking,now , woman stood surprised.  
Constantine spoke while pouring a glass of whisky to himself,hands shaking. She could feel he wanted to smoke.  
"You can have a bath if you want...I'll....I'll get you new clothes...warm ones. Or else you might get a cold..."  
"T-Thank you,John" The angel whispered,touched by his concern.  
"Hmnn.." he felt uncomfortable as she looked with adoration at him. He had showed a bit too much of his soft side "I just don't want to take care of you." he said in his sarcastic way before heading to his room to find clothes to her.  
This would be a long night,but he doubted that she would have trouble to sleep,after all he'd offer his warm and comfy bed to her. A small side of him wanted to check if the angel had all the parts of a woman,but his rational side decided against it. He'd sleep on the couch,or else he might do something he'd regret later.  
Not that he regreted 'kissing' her.  
Not a bit. Not at all...  
Her look of surprise already was worth. He'd tease her later,like a child poking his brother,annoying.  
Now he had more things to think,such as how long she planned to stay here and also,how she was going to look. He couldn't be seen around with a "man" sleeping on his sheets. He'd feel too weird.  
"Gabriel" he said leaving a pair of pajamas on the bathroom door "The clothes are by the door. " he sighed as a soft voice came after.  
"Thank you,John" said the sweet angelic voice,full of adoration and feelings.  
Scratching the back of his hair he headed to his drink. It would be a long night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So,here it is. Is it good? Should I keep writing about these two? Totally up to you. :3
> 
> ROSES ARE RED  
> VIOLETS ARE BLUE  
> LEAVE A KUDO  
> AND I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!


End file.
